


Holiday Mission

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Team as Family, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: May takes Coulson on an unexpected mission.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Kudos: 13





	Holiday Mission

“We need to go now Coulson, before anything gets worse!” May exclaimed as Coulson trailed behind her with confusion clouding his face. “I still don't understand where we are going, what’s happened?” he said as May pulled him onto a quinjet. The only he came with was because she claimed there was a problem with an Inhuman agent, and he was the only one who could help talk them down. “One of the Inhumans on the index, they’ve done something unthinkable..” she said, trying to appear as shocked as possible. She rushed into the cockpit and threw on a headset, Coulson plopped beside her in the front passenger seat. “Where are we headed?” Coulson asked “You’ll see when we get there.”May replied, her expression impassive.

They flew for a short while before May finally landed the quinjet. Coulson looked outside to see the ocean and sandy shores. May said nothing, instead she got up from her seat and opened the cargo hold. “May..what are we doing here?” Coulson said, confusion and curiosity in his eyes. “Follow me, you’ll want to see this.” She said, a hint of a smile on her lips. She then led him to a small house not far from the water. She opened the door and Coulson entered first, pistol drawn. “Who is in here? Show yourself!” Coulson exclaimed. Suddenly, Daisy stepped out from one of the rooms, hand raised in front of her “Woah chill AC it’s just me!” She said with a chuckle. Coulson’s jaw dropped and he scrambled to find his words “W-what are you doing here? What is this?” He spluttered and May smiled. “We wanted to surprise you, here.” Daisy said as she handed him a small wrapped box. “Merry Christmas.” May said as she watched him open it. Coulson gasped when he saw what was in the package, ten Captain America trading cards, vintage and near mint condition, signed by the Captain himself. “How..? When..?” He said as he observed the cards in shock. “May said you lost the first set you had before Cap could sign them. I managed to find these cards and May asked Hill if she could get Cap to sign them. I said you needed a vacation so we combined the two.” she said as she gestured to the house “Merry Christmas!” She said with a smile and Coulson looked like he might start crying tears of joy. “I can’t thank you both enough, this is so thoughtful.” He said as he hugged the two of them. “Only the best for the best director.” Daisy said and May nodded in agreement.


End file.
